Heart Moving
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo pero, él tenía la sensación de haber visto esa sonrisa antes.


Un día vino esta idea y me dije que tenía que hacerlo fic. Si hay algo que a mí me gusta son las historias de amor a través del tiempo, es una cosa que me fascina y mucho...

******_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su creador **Yoshihiro Togashi**.

**_Advertencia:_ AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

El día era perfecto.

Se podía ver a simple vista. El cielo de un brillante celeste, sin una nube a la vista, los rayos del sol bañando con su luz toda la ciudad mientras una suave y agradable briza se llevaba consigo el agradable aroma de las flores… una hermosa mañana de primavera.

Le gente iba y venía, inmersos en sus propias preocupaciones.

Eso mismo hacía un joven, quien deambulaba por los alrededores del parque más grande e importante, con una cámara en sus manos. Buscando algo que pudiera capar su atención. Vio a lo lejos unos pájaros posando sobre la copa de un roble y decidido corrió hasta allí.

Movió su dedo y al oír el suave _click_ sonrió. —Perfecta. —murmuró al ver que su fotografía había sido la mejor, justo antes de que aquel ave emprendiera vuelvo desde la rama de aquel árbol—. Veamos qué otra cosa puede ofrecerme este lugar…

Así estuvo por varias horas, fotografiando algunas pocas animales, la vegetación y alguna que otra persona en la lejanía para variar. Solo para no aburrirse del todo; descanso unos minutos, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera valer la pena y tal parece que sus pedidos silenciosos fueron escuchados, porque cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha pudo vislumbrar unas pequeñas abejas cerca de las flores; si bien no eran su estilo, no iba a perder una oportunidad así.

Sostuvo la cámara fotográfica entre sus manos, dispuesto a retratar aquel espécimen de abeja. _«Esta será el último del día. »_ Pensaba mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro; sí seguía a ese ritmo, su álbum estaría completo en un par de meses. No perdía las esperanzas de que así fuera.

Movió suavemente la lente, tratando de encontrar un mejor enfoque y tener mayor nitidez.

Y entonces la vio.

Era una chica, muy bonita cabe aclarar. De brillante cabello verde-aqua y amable sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Sentada sobre el suelo rodeada por las flores y con una de sus manos sosteniendo a la más pequeña que acababa de cortar, disfrutando del perfume que desprendía.

Se había quedado embobado observándola. Tanto, que no notó que ella miró en su dirección, para luego, sintiéndose sorprendida, apartar el rostro de inmediato.

_«¡Oh no! Creerá que soy un psicópata. »_ Se levantó del suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás. El sudor frío descendió por sus cienes ¿qué había hecho? ¡Estaba contemplando a una niña como un tonto! Como si ella fuera un simple objeto. Tenía suerte de que ella no le dijese algo. _«Creo que… que debo irme de aquí. »_ Con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, giró sobre su propio eje dispuesto a irse de ese lugar y volver a casa lo más rápido posible.

Pero algo lo detuvo… algo en su pecho. Era como si le estuviese diciendo que no debía irse de allí.

¿Era correcto hacerle caso a una sensación como esa?

No. Claro que no. ¿Quién va por la vida, haciendo lo que "dicen" sus sensaciones o presentimientos? Bueno, quizá haya gente que lo haga, pero él no era uno de ellos. No. Él tenía instinto de supervivencia, pero francamente, eso no servía para una situación como esta….

Internamente, debía si irse o no. ¿Desde cuándo se mostraba inseguro? Siempre confiaba en sus decisiones y habilidades ¿Por qué ahora, por qué en un momento como ese, estaba titubeando?

Una parte suya, la más audaz y temeraria, le dictaba que fuera a acercársele para conversar o tomarle una foto ¡cualquier excusa era aceptable! Pero otra, la más recatada y tímida, le ordenaba que se alejara de allí antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. _«No… No debería. »_ Sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza el objeto sobre las palmas de sus manos_. «… no sé si… deba… »_ Titubeando, miró por encima de hombro y para su suerte, ella estaba mirando en otra dirección.

¡Perfecto!

Esa era su oportunidad. Su única chance.

Y antes de que pudiera dudar, ya se había acercado. Su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo, dejando que sus piernas lo llevasen a esa zona del parque. Al lugar donde se encontraba aquella jovencita que había robado su atención… y algo más.

Detuvo su marcha.

Una brecha de no menos de dos metros los separaba a ambos; él sentía que su corazón estaba por escapar de su pecho y ella, ella al sentirse observaba desvió la mirada para terminar encontrándose con un muchacho: un muchacho de su edad, de cabello anaranjado, ojos marrones y de sonrisa nerviosa. Mirándola fijamente y un tanto apenado.

—Hola. —dijo ella al notar su presencia.

Él sintió que su pulso se aceleraba bruscamente, llegando hasta las nubes, y como cada parte de su cuerpo parecía temblar; si no hablaba pronto terminaría desmayándose; tomando un poco de valor, ignorando además el reciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, murmuró un simple "hola".

La muchacha rió por lo bajo al sentirse conmovida por la actitud tímida del joven. —Veo que te gusta la fotografía—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —¡Increíble! ¿Debe ser algo difícil, verdad? Tener la posibilidad de retratar personas, animales, lugares hermosos. —dijo sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro—. Desearía tener el talento para hacer cosas como esas.

—N-no es la gran cosa. —decía rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla. En un descuido suyo, la cámara resbaló de sus manos y si no fuera porque esa desconocida la atrapó a tiempo, probablemente hubiera terminado lamentándose el resto de su vida—. ¡Lo siento!

—Descuida. No fue nada grave.

—D-de todas formas… lo siento.

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor. —No te preocupes, lo importante es que no se estropeó ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió antes de sentarse en el suelo y tomar entre sus manos la cámara fotográfica, rozando levemente las manos ajenas. Sus hombros se tensaron y pudo sentir un revoloteo en su estómago, el cual empeoró al ver que ella tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

_«¿Esto es…? »_ Mordiendo su labio inferior apartó la mirada. Sentía que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Tomó una pequeña respiración antes de volver a verla. —Gracias… me has salvado. —murmuró, siendo él quien sonriera esta vez.

Distraídamente, ocultó detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones de su cabello. —No ha sido nada, en verdad—. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. —Por cierto ¿qué has estado fotografiando?

—Todo tipo de animales.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió. —Desde niño he tenido una fascinación por los animales, toda clase de ellos y me prometí a mí mismo que conocería a todas las especies existentes—. Del interior de su bolso, sacó un libro de tapa violeta y le enseñó su contenido a la muchacha. —¿Ves? Son retratos que he hecho a lo largo de años…

Mientras daba vuelva a cada página, ella no podía evitar soltar sonidos de exclamación. ¡El empeño que ese extraño ponía en su sueño era admirable!; así él continuó con su relato por varios minutos, sacando a relucir sus conocimientos. Aunque en un momento, su voz terminó suavizándose hasta desaparecer por completo.

Vio por el rabillo de su ojo como la joven se mostraba entretenida, feliz de escuchar todas sus historias y cuando empeño puso en obtener ese álbum. ¿Cómo podía interesarle eso? Nadie de su familia, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos se interesaban por sus cosas, ni mucho menos preguntaban cosas que desconocían. Solo le ignoraban, a él y a lo que le apasionaba… pero ella, ella era diferente. Le sonreía, hablaba, acotaba y preguntaba por cualquiera de las imágenes. Sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban por cada nueva información y la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más y más grande. Se veía feliz. Se veía como él, como la primera vez que descubrió para que… había nacido en este mundo…

Tanta era la atención que le ponía, que tardó en percatarse que había estado mucho tiempo observándola. _«¿Qué me sucede? » _Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin tener una clara respuesta de ello. _«Tal vez… está siendo amable conmigo… »_ Una risa por lo bajo brotó de sus labios. —E-eh yo… lo siento… —decía al cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Probablemente creas que estoy loco. —respondió con total sinceridad—. Es decir ¡Mírame! Estoy diciéndote cosas que no he hablado con nadie antes y-y… es un tanto extraño…—. Cerró el libro antes de dejarlo a su lado. —Debes de pensar que soy raro ¿no? —decía con la mirada fija en el cielo.

La verde-aqua parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Raro? —repitió, para luego negar con la cabeza—. ¡Y-yo… no creo que seas raro! —gritó de repente, asustando a su compañero—. A-ah… e-etto… yo… ¡pi-pienso que e-eres genial!

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. —¡¿Ah?!—. Y pudo sentir como su rostro se volvía más y más rojo.

—Y-yo… desearía tener un sueño como el tuyo y luchas por él hasta el cansancio… ¡ojala pudiera hacerlo lo mi-mismo que tú!

—Oye… tra-tranquila.

—Oh. Lo si-siento…—. Se avergonzó de haber elevado el tono de su voz. —Hay ocasiones en las que me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos. Lo siento mucho... —decía rascándose la nuca antes de bajar la mirada, ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó de su rostro. —Hey. Descuida… no has dicho nada grave o algo parecido. —dijo con la sola intención de tranquilizarla.

—Pero… ¿Sabes una cosa?

Escuchó su voz de repente. —¿Qué…?

—Aunque no lo creas… yo… me siento muy feliz…—. Recostó las manos sobre sus rodillas, cerrándolas brevemente como puños. —Yo estoy muy feliz… de escuchar algo así…—. Levantó su rostro, permitiendo que el extraño viera sus ojos verdes empañados y la linda sonrisa que surcaba en su faz. —Así que… gracias por decirme algo tan importante….

Su pecho se oprimió ante aquellas palabras, y ese aleteó que sintió al verla volvió a aparecer. —Y-yo…—. De su garganta lo único que escapaban eran balbuceos; ¿por qué no podía decir una frase coherente en un momento como ese?

—Muchas gracias… por contarle tu sueño a una extraña como yo… —finalizó inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, sin perder esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se miraron mutuamente sin despegar la mirada de los ojos ajenos. Diciendo, sin la necesidad de palabras, un sinfín de frases especiales y únicas. Lo demás a su alrededor había perdido importancia, sentido algunos, terminó por desaparecer para ambos, y en lo único que se centraban era sobre el otro. Escuchando el acelerado ritmo de sus corazones, sintiendo esa agradable sensación envolviendo sus cuerpos… como si ya la hubieran sentido antes. Algo vivido. Algo que no podían olvidar…

Eso se sentía extraño, pero a la vez vagamente familiar. Como algo ya vivido entre ambos… era como si…

…_Como si ellos ya se hubieran visto antes…_

Pero ¿dónde? Nunca antes se habían conocido, ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro… ¿tal vez... se hayan visto en un sueño…? ¿O quizá… en otro lugar?

Sentir la mirada de él sobre su rostro le avergonzaba, hacía que su corazón latiera como loco y los halos rosados que envolvían sus mejillas se intensificaran. —¡Oh! Es verdad…—. El pelirrojo la miró con un aire curioso. —No nos presentamos…

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-sí… es verdad…

—Soy Ponzu… —dijo extendiendo su mano.

El joven desvió la mirada del rostro ajeno y se posó sobre la pálida mano. —Yo Pokkle. —murmuró antes de corresponder el saludo.

Un breve saludo cordial y educado, que apenas duró unos segundos; y tal como había iniciado, finalizó.

Cada uno se centró en sus propios pensamientos. Ella jugueteó nerviosamente con sus cabellos verde-aqua, trenzándolos o haciéndolos girar entre sus dedos, mientras que él acomodó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, creyendo que estaba mal puesto.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero a la vez quería decir todo.

Y al mirarse por el rabillo de sus ojos sonrieron nerviosamente. ¡Vaya tontos! Estaban actuando como unos niños… volvieron a mirarse al rostro, y sin motivo aparente comenzaron a reír. ¡Todo era tan extraño! Primero actuaban como simples desconocidos, luego como viejos amigos y ahora, y ahora estaban riéndose como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo; pero todo se sentía normal.

_Se sentía… agradable…_

—Oye….

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Seguro…

—¿Tú nombre… no es Pokkle, verdad? —preguntó dulcemente, en un tono de voz muy amable.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó al verse descubierto. —Bu-bueno… yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente al rascar su mejilla derecha—. No. —dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado; ¿cómo pudo descubrir eso? Si creía haber actuado muy bien…

_«Lo sabía. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros, manteniendo esa postura relajada y tranquila. —Bueno… no eres el único que ha mentido…—. Él levantó su rostro de inmediato, mirándola expectante. —Mi nombre no es Ponzu…

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¿Y por qué… mentiste? —demandó curioso; tenía una corazonada. Algo le estaba indicando una posible respuesta… tenía la sensación de saber lo que ella respondería.

Pero ella no se lo haría fácil. —¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? —replicó sin dar el brazo a torcer.

—Yo…

—Tú…

Ahora era la verde-aqua quien tenía el control de la situación. _«Demonios… me siento acorralado ¡y odio sentirme de esa manera! »_ Mordió su labio inferior. Estaba nervioso y ella no lo ayudaba demasiado para que se calmara. —Yo… la verdad…

—¿Sí?—. Aproximó más su cuerpo, no quería que él se escapase.

Sentir la penetrante mirada de ella, y como la culpa lo carcomía poco a poco, estaba volviéndolo loco. —Y-yo… yo…—. Y sin poder contenerlo más, lo soltó. —¡No lo sé! Maldición ¡no sé por qué lo hice! —gritó al fin—. ¡Pero…! Sentí que… debía decirte ese nombre… sentí que, que estaba bien decirte que mi nombre era Pokkle…—. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no largarse a llorar; no quería hacerlo, más no entendía el motivo de su reciente tristeza y nostalgia—. Lo siento…

Eso era todo para él. _«Ahora gritará y se irá de aquí._ » Pensaba sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No quería que terminara de ese modo ¡no quería que terminara! Quería que ella estuviera a su lado, quería seguir… sintiendo esa sensación de estar en casa_. «Soy un idiota… ¡Un verdadero idiota!»_ Apretó los puños con fuerza. No, no iba darse por vencido sin pelear; no esta vez. —¡Escucha… yo…!—. Calló abruptamente al poder verla al rostro; notando así algo importante.

Ella estaba llorando.

Esa linda y tierna verde-aqua estaba llorando, pero sonreía. Aun teniendo lágrimas en los ojos estaba sonriendo. Se veía tan feliz, tan vivaz, tan única… ¿pero por qué?

—Estoy feliz… —murmuró bajito, aunque él no alcanzó a oírlo.

Su corazón se estrujó ¿por qué lloraba? Ella no debía llorar, ella debía tener una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro… una hermosa sonrisa como ella. —E-espera…

—Estoy… feliz… —repitió en un tono más alto.

—¿Q-qué… dijiste?

—…en verdad… lo hago…

—¿E-eh?

—Creí que… que yo era la tonta por sentirse así. —decía al enjuagar las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro—. Yo… yo… lamento haber mentido… pero se sintió bien… sentí que…—. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar. —… sentí que debía decirte ese nombre… aunque no era mío… así lo sentí… y estoy tan feliz…

Ahora era solo el sentimiento de nostalgia el que se apoderaba de él. —Ponzu…

—…estoy muy feliz… —musitó entre sollozos, tomando entre sus manos una de las ajenas— … Pokkle…

Ya no había más que decir.

Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a retirar las lágrimas cristalinas que caían lentamente, una tras otra, aprovechando para también rozar dulcemente la rosada y suave mejilla de la joven… él la contempló con cariño sintiéndose satisfecho. Porque sin saberlo, acababa de cumplir un deseo oculto en su memoria; ella rió dulcemente, diciéndole adiós a esa sensación de vacío y dolor que se situó en su pecho desde hace años, disfrutando de la sola compañía de la personaba que acababa de conocer… pero que sentía, haberlo visto antes.

Ninguno dijo alguna palabra. Solo permanecieron así, en completo silencio, sin sentir la necesidad de interrumpirlo. Mirándose mutuamente, sin poder creer que al fin estuvieran juntos… Que una vez más volvieran a verse. Ahora todo estaría bien, porque ambos estaban juntos. Ya todo había terminado…

Tenían toda esta vida para terminar conocerse.

* * *

Me salió muy bonito. Me dio una pena cuando ambos murieron ¡encima no pude disfrutar esta pareja tanto como hubiese querido! Es una pena, pero entonces, me dije que tenía que hacer algo de ellos. ¡Y aquí está!

Les agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí, son muy amables, y cualquier comentario o que sea que quieran decirme será bien recibido... nos vemos en otro fic. ¡Cuídense mucho por favor! Les mando muchos besos.

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
